Perimeter lighting fixtures are designed to be recessed into the ceiling along the perimeter of a room and distribute light down the wall and into the room. The light fixture housing is straight. However, the walls are often not straight or flat. To avoid an uneven and unsightly gap between the light fixture housing and the wall, the perimeter lighting fixture housing is typically spaced away from the wall, anywhere from ¼ to 1 inch. Perimeter lighting fixtures may also be fitted with an in-out adjustment, to keep the fixture housing or reflector assembly spaced apart from the wall, notwithstanding wall waviness or an irregular wall surface,. These attempts to visually conceal wall waviness have met with varying degrees of success. In virtually all cases however, an unsightly dark gap remains between the fixture housing and the wall. In some cases, notwithstanding the spacing between them, the straight edge of the fixture housing may also tend to highlight the waviness of the wall.